


Trust In My Wings

by EtherealEssence



Series: Welcome To The Moors [1]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Mates, Ravens, Sweet, i dont think so, is it angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have been in servitude to me for over 18 years now, Aurora has turned 16 and is queen of the kingdom and moors," at this Maleficent breathed in deeply, "and... it has come to my attention that you have fulfilled your debt to me over these years. Therefore I see it only fit to release you from your lifetime of servitude to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

"Diaval," Maleficent beckoned towards the raven, and with a flick of her fingers, a swirl of golden magic appeared transforming the ebony raven into a man.

"You have been in servitude to me for over 18 years now, Aurora has turned 16 and is Queen of the Kingdom and Moors," At this Maleficent breathed in deeply, "and... it has come to my attention that you have fulfilled your debt to me over these years. Therefore I see it only fit to release you from your lifetime of servitude to me."

Meanwhile, Diaval had merely stood by her side listening with an ever growing worry in his eyes.

"Mistress, are you sending me away?" Worry and confusion laced Diaval's voice.

Hearing his tone of voice, Maleficent turned to face her most faithful servant.

"It is Maleficent, no longer must you call me mistress Diaval."

"That was not an answer mis- Maleficent."

"You are free to do as you wish Diaval." Although Maleficent had turned towards him she had not looked him in the eye till that moment and the pain and fear there stole the breath from her lungs. Quickly she resumed her mask of indifference but over 18 years of following Maleficent's every order Diaval had learnt to read her very well.

"So you are saying that you no longer need me?" Diaval questioned Maleficent.

"I am... Saying that you are free to do as you please," she replied her eyes now darting anywhere other than those fathoming onyx orbs.

"As a... Raven or.. -"

"You may choose Diaval, after all, I am no longer your mistress," Maleficent repeated trying to instill this idea into her mind of no longer having diaval as her companion anymore.

"If I am free to do as I please then... Could I stay with you?" Diaval hesitantly asked, as for all his courage and sass he knew his mistress better than anyone and knew to tread these waters very carefully. He knew of the pain she suffered and the heartbreak that she had morphed into a shield of rage and hate. He was there through every obstacle since his rescue with Maleficent always by her side, as servant and companion.

"You can go where you wish." Maleficent hadn't dared to hope that he would stay with her. After all, the likely hood of his departure seemed too great but to accept it. "I had assumed being a raven you would wish to find a mate and start a family."

"Ravens mate for life you know." Diaval grinned at Maleficent when she looked at him; eyebrow raised coupled with a questioning gaze.  
"Why would I need to find another mate?"

"You are already mated?" Shock bled through Maleficent's words and Diaval chuckled.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Thoroughly confused Maleficent replied, "Because I have never met her?"

Maleficent's heart fragile as it was since Stefan, had slowly repaired itself unknowingly with the aid of Aurora and Diaval, and the possibility of no longer having Diaval as her own caused her delicate heart to clench and tremble in fear. But no, Diaval had been the most faithful servant she could ever have had till he also became her companion, therefore it is only right to let him be happy with his mate. He deserves it.

"Oh, you have you-"

"Nevermind Diaval you go to your mate I have some business I still must attend to. Now go, shoo, you mustn't keep your mate waiting." With this Maleficent strode away and launched herself into the sky. Suddenly a hand grasped her ankle tethering her to the earth. Looking down she could see Diaval getting her leg with a face of amusement. This look triggered all the remaining confusion and frustration over Diaval and his mate till she slowly made her descent to the ground not bothering to mask her annoyance at being interrupted.

"What Diaval? I do not have all day to chit chat about your mate whom I've apparently 'met'."

Diaval burst into a guffaw of laughter gripping his sides. Calming down he reached out to grasp Maleficent's hands, before gazing into her ethereal eyes.

"You have seen my mate every time you have ever seen your reflection." At these words, Maleficent's expression could only be described as the humans say gobsmacked, "I have stayed with you for over 18 years, by your side never leaving. At first, it was fear of your wrath and anger but I learnt to see you. I saw the broken heart, the betrayed woman, the remnants of your childhood now marred with his black taint. And I watched you grow and blossom into a new woman, someone who had been pushed to her knees and beaten down, into someone who tried her best to save those she loved most and who would face death to protect those who mattered. No matter what you tell yourself you are beautiful and capable of so much love and feeling, and even if you do not return it, I will love you anyways. For the rest of eternity because no one could ever compare to you in my eyes."

During Diaval's declaration of love, Maleficent's heart strengthened under the weight of his love and she broke out into the most dazzling smile with tears of the brightest happiness streaming down her face.

As Diaval's speech came to its end maleficent could no longer hold it anymore she reached out and clutched onto his chest, peering up at the taller man. Laughing he returned the hug and just held her.

After a few moments, Maleficent leant back. She yearned to kiss those soft pale lips, to clutch his ebony hair, to trace each and every marking upon his body... Yet some of her fear remained still, and she couldn't help but worry about whether he would ever hurt her in the way Stefan did. Of course, she knew he wouldn't, both her heart and mind understood that however, the lingering apprehension would not leave her.

Seeing the conflict in her face, Diaval smiled and lifted both hands to cup her face. He leant his forehead against hers and spoke in the softest of tones, "If you are not ready Maleficent I will not force you or hurt you pushing for something I want. We will wait till your ready because we have all the time in the world."

At this, it struck her that she could trust Diaval not to push her till she was ready and that have her the courage to lift herself up and gently place her lips on his.

Slowly Diaval wrapped his arms around his mate and returned the sweet kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies! So, this is the first installation of my Maleficent series on this website and I would love for any feedback on improvement and what you think please! I hope you enjoy this fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
